Infinitely Lived
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Focusing around Mugen as he tries to be a father, while having a woman he never wanted as his wife.


**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, Kid, I'm gonna teach you how to fight today." Mugen stood at one side of a semi-large room. On the other side stood a kid that could not be much older than the age of four.

"Now, you're mom said that I shouldn't teach you anything too dangerous yet, so I am going to teach you some defensive moves." Mugen moved his left foot over a bit, causing the dirty, brown floor to creak.

Kid nodded with bright, young eyes.

Mugen continued to talk with a firm voice. "Yesterday, I taught you the first basic rule of defensive fighting: the duck and cover. You passed with flying colours. Congratulations, you are now at level two. In my opinion that was the only defence move that you needed to learn, so now we can ditch all that safety shit, and get on to the real fun stuff!" Mugen reached behind his back, pulling out two of Yatsuha's daggers that he had stolen. "Today, I am gonna teach you the most important defensive move: how to catch a knife."

The little boy's eyes widened in surprise, not having expected knives to be aimed at him. Usually when his mom and dad pulled out something sharp it was meant for each other. Kid leaped down as the daggers flew towards him. He could hear them woosh by his ears, and when he hit the ground (screaming, mind you) a few stray hairs that had been cut off gently wafted on the air to the floor.

"No, you stupid kid!" Mugen yelled at his young son. "That was yesterday's move!" The convict reached behind his back once again and pulled out three daggers this time. "Let's try that again." A giant smirk played across his lips.

Mugen's arm reached back behind his head, readying as if for a baseball pitch.

Yatsuha jumped through the doorway, tackling her husband down onto the floor. The knives were rapidly snatched out of his hand, and held up against his throat within a single second.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? It's only two o'clock!" Mugen attempted to push Yatsuha off of his waist.

"What do you think _you're_ doing! Don't throw knives at him!" Yatsuha jumped off of Mugen, and proceeded to stomp off towards her son, who was still ducked and covered.

"Hey, where you going, bitch?" Mugen yelled at Yatsuha. He leaped up off the floor and grabbed the woman's arm, yanking her back towards him. "I'm the kid's loving father! I'm allowed to throw knives at him!"

"Loving father!" Yatsuha grabbed Mugen's arm, pulled it, and had it behind his back before he could blink. "You can't even remember his name!"

"It's not my fault you didn't want to call him Kid!" Kid looked up, hearing his name.

"His name is Shin!" Yatsuha screamed, pulling Mugen's arm even more, causing him to tense up. "It's only one syllable! Is it _that_ hard to remember?"

Mugen yanked his arm and ducked, pulling Yatsuha forwards over his shoulder, flipping her onto the ground. He leaned down, and placed his lips next to her ear. "Yes! It _IS_!"

The female spy did a backwards flip and wrapped her legs around Mugen's waist. She then pulled her hands off the ground and wrapped her arms around her head, rolling into a somersault. Near the end of her roll, she let go of Mugen's waist, causing him to go flying.

The ruffled-haired man curled up in mid-air and when he hit the ground he used his feet to spring up. He reached behind his back and pulled out his sword with his right hand as he gracefully flew head first over Yatsuha's head.

Yatsuha ducked just in time to avoid getting her hair cut off. A bit of her head may just have gone with it.

Mugen twisted around at the end of his jump, landed, and his right hand flew out to put his sword to the back of Yatsuha's neck. The woman was also prepared to fight. She was facing Mugen with three daggers pulled out and aimed at his forehead.

"Just for your information," the Ryukyu islander stated deeply, "I never wanted a goddamn kid!" he screamed it out, putting his hands at his sides and leaning forward as if he was having a temper tantrum.

Shin sat in the corner crying. His parents were always fighting. They were always yelling, screaming, arguing, threatening, or cutting each other up. His dad was drunk a lot of the time too. It usually started because of him, as this one had.

The fight was not why the four-year-old was crying, though. He had just been trying to pull one of his mom's knives out of the wall from where his dad had thrown them. His hand had lost grip on the dagger and the force he had been using to pull the weapon went against them and he ended up falling onto the floor. His butt hurt - that was why he was crying.

He could really care less that his parents were fighting; they did that all the time, it was nothing new. This was not even a bad fight; no blood had so much as even dripped yet. It was not even close to being as bad as the time he had told his mom he wanted to be just like dad when he was older. _That_ had caused a lot of violence between his parents. He tried not to think much about it...

"What do you mean you never wanted a kid?" Yatsuha roared angrily.

"I mean I never wanted a kid!" Mugen roared back.

"Oh, you never wanted a kid!" Yatsuha forced out, trying not to explode in anger. "You never wanted a kid!"

"That's what I just goddamn said!"

"You were trying to get me to have a kid six times a day!"

"I tried to have a kid?" Mugen was maddened and appalled. He would not let the blame for this shit get put on him. "I never wanted a kid, and I definitely never tried to have one! You were the one who got pregnant, it's your fault!"

Yatsuha was dumbfounded, surprised, at how stupid her husband really was. "Do you even know where a kid comes from?" She yelled, clenching her teeth at the end.

"Why the hell would I want to?"

Yatsuha lowered her daggers and brought her other hand up to rub her forehead. Sometimes he was just so oblivious. "You see Mugen, when a man loves a woman... or when the man is horny... then-" Mugen's wife looked up just in time to see her husband walking out of the building.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Yatsuha stood there yelling at the tattooed man, who was picking wax out of his ear with his pinky.

He did not bother to stop or turn around. "The brothel." He kept on walking until he was out of the door.

The mom fell down onto her knees in surrender. "God, it's like when I was giving birth all over again."

Shin came over and gave her a hug.


End file.
